


I don't want to scare you

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: “Honey, are you ok?”“Yes”No, you weren’t ok.You were sitting in the bath trying to relax because your menstrual cramps weren’t allowing you move and every time you tried to stand up you felt super dizzy. But you didn’t want to scare your boy.ORRoger helps you with your menstrual pains.





	I don't want to scare you

“Honey, are you ok?”

“Yes”

No, you weren’t ok.

You were sitting in the bath trying to relax because your menstrual cramps weren’t allowing you move and every time you tried to stand up you felt super dizzy. But you didn’t want to scare your boy. 

You and Roger were in a relationship only for two months and everything was going pretty good, you both had confidence in each other and he was treating you as a real princess. But now you were panicking about the possibility of scare him away with you mensual bloody problems.

“Are you sure? You are locked in the bathroom for half an hour. I’m starting to worry…”

“It’s… it’s ok Rog. You… you can go home if you want, we can see each other again tomorrow if you want”

“[y/n], what the hell is going on? Have I done something wrong? I don’t understand why yesterday you told me to come to your house to spend the evening together and now you hide from me and you want me to go.

You were feeling even bad hearing Roger like that with that tone of desperation in his voice so you tried to stand up once more to open the door. 

You literally don’t know how you managed to arrive to the door and once there you supported yourself with both hands, one in the doorknob and the other in the wall, and you took a deep breath before open it.

“Rog, I-” 

He was looking at you in terror, knowing by the pallor of you face and the generalize trembling of you body that something was very wrong.

“I’m not feeling-”

“Come here” He passed an arm behind you legs while you put yours around his neck and then he lifted you. He carefully carried you to your bed.

“Are you going to tell me now what is happening so I can help you?” He was clearly a little angry with you but despite that he talked as sweetly as possible. 

“I don’t want you to freak out”

“I’m scared right now anyways because you are obviously ill or something and I can’t help you. Tell me what’s wrong… Please”

He was staring at you like an abandoned dog, with his eyes filing with tears. It was too much for you so you began to cry.

“I’m… I’m so sorry… I just… I just feel like shit”

“Hey, hey… don’t cry please” He took you face and began to give you little kisses.

“It’s the menstruation Rog… It hurts a lot sometimes.”

He stopped the kisses to look at you again.

“The menstruation? And why didn’t you tell me before? Have you taken any anti-inflammatory?”

“Yes, but it’s not working…”

“Ok… Do you have the magic oil?”

“What?”

“I don’t know… My sister has an oil that she uses in situations like this”

“No… I don’t have it. Do you think that if I have it I wouldn't have use it?” Your nerves were beginning to talk for you and the crying wasn’t helping neither.

“Well, you try to relax while I go home to get you some. I will be back as fast as possible, I promise” He kissed your forehead, grab your keys and left in a hurry.

He definitely flew. 

“I’m here” He put bag in the floor and take a little bottle. “Lift up your t-shirt a little, honey”

You moved a bit and followed his orders. Then he put some oil in his hand and started to make circles in your lower belly.

“My sister has told me that it should be working in five or ten minutes” Once he thought it was enough he went to the bathroom to wash his hand and returned to your side. “Better?”

“It still hurts.”

“I know, babe. My sister has told me that applying heat helps too.” He then lay down on the bed next to you. “Can I?” He wanted to hug you.

“Yes” You turned around allowing him to wrap you with his arms, placing one of his hands where previously he had put the oil trying to pass you his heat. 

“If it doesn’t work or if I’m making you uncomfortable and you need space or something tell me, ok?” 

“Ok”

“And relax baby, please” And he started to put little kisses in your neck and your back.

That absolutely worked. The oil was a good idea of course but being like that with Rog, your Rog, was the key. Your body began to relax under his touch and his petting and the pain started to disappear. You suddenly felt that good that you fell asleep. You both fell asleep.

When you wake up Roger was still hugging you and he wake up too when you move to see if he was sleeping or not.

“Good morning, little.” He kissed you cheek. “I guess that the massage and the heat worked”

You turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “Anything for my favourite girl.” 

You kissed him again.

“But… Why didn’t you tell me before? Did you think I that was going to be one of those idiots that think that menstruation is a monster?”

“I don’t know… I’m sorry. I don’t think you are an idiot but-”

“I told you many times that you can trust in me for anything. That no matter how hard, disgusting or whatever is it that I’m going to be there taking care of you. Always.”

You started to cry for the second time in the day.

“I love so much, Rog. I’m so lucky to have you by my side.” You gave him a passionate kiss trying to express all you feelings.

“I love you too, love.” He kissed you nose. “But I promise you that if you don’t stop crying today I’m calling the police, this is psychological abuse” You both laugh.

“Stay with me for the night, please” You hugged him with all your strength.

“Only with one condition.”  
“What?”

“That from now on you tell me everything, even if you think that I’m going to scare or to get angry, alright?”

You caressed his cheek and smiled to him. “Alright”

“Great” He smiled back. “Ah, and one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I am, and I always will be, the luckiest one”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it!


End file.
